


Until we...

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Se suponía que todo sería fácil, habían derrotado a diferentes tipos de criaturas a lo largo de los años, se habían perfeccionado hasta el punto de la perfección misma pero todos tenían un talón de aquiles, la manda Hale-McCall no era la excepción.¿Qué hacía esa manada en Beacon Hills?¿Por qué ese Alpha creía que Derek había matado a Laura?"-Entonces...-preguntó Peter.-El cree que Derek mató a Laura para robarle su poder de Alpha-terminó Alisson haciendo una mueca-eso podría darnos una pista del porque habían dardos con aconito y sedantes para hombres lobo, quiere debilitarlo primero-"Two-shotProhibida su reproducción total o parcial.





	1. With or without

**Author's Note:**

> Es un Two-shot, espero les guste :D

Stiles entre abrio los ojos, no sabía donde estaba y posiblemente tampoco lo sabría en un futuro cercano; sentía las manos firmemente atadas a su espalda y un trapo en su boca que le obligo a permanecer en silencio. Al alzar la vista se enfocó en el cuerpo frente a él, Jesús...era Derek y por lo que veía en igualdad de condiciones ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Hey, es hora, hazlo antes de que se nos haga tarde -

¿Hacerse tarde? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Lo sé, estoy trabajando en ello-Se acercó a Derek con una jeringa y un paño húmedo.

Derek escogió ese preciso momento para entre abrir los ojos, sentía la cabeza demasiado abombada para tener algún pensamiento coherente pero sus ojos cambiaron a rojos sin siquiera esperar, solo tenía un pensamiento y era el mismo que tuvo antes de desmayarse ¿Dónde esta Stiles?

-Hola Derek-Habló el hombre que había entrado recién-aún no es momento de despertar-Acomodo la jeringa en el cuello de Derek inyectando su contenido-Vamos pequeño- sacó la jeringa y acomodó el paño en la nariz de este-Eso es Derek-Sonrió al ver a Derek pelear por mantenerse despierto un poco más-Aún no es momento de despertarse-Siguió presionando el trapo-tiene sedante para hombres lobo, cortecia de la veterinaria de Deaton-Le dijo divertido al verlo cerrar los ojos al fin-Eso es Derek-tomo las cosas antes de dirigirse a Stiles sacando otra jeringa para inyectarla también en su cuello-Vuelve a dormir Stiles, aun es pronto-Se fue.

Stiles lucho por mantener sus ojos abiertos, apenas y podía, recordaba pelear contra una manada de lobos, recordaba un golpe en la cabeza...mierda...eran rehenes de la manada de lobos y posiblemente se estaban moviendo de territorio, debía...el debía...Scott los iba a matar; finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

 

_**...7 horas antes...** _

 

Derek corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban ¿Cómo podían haber caído en este tipo de trampas? Eran para novatos y ellos no lo eran precisamente, ellos eran buenos en esto y en todo lo demás; el haber siquiera pensado en aceptar la retirada de la manada contraria había sido su cruz ¿cómo no se les ocurrió que todo sería parte de una trampa? Era obvio que no iban a dejar Beacon Hills de forma pacífica, no si los habían reducido desde que llegaron allí y más a manos de él y de Stiles.

-No importa que tanto te escondas Derek, puedo encontrarte-Dijo el Alpha de la manda contraria.

Derek mordió sus labios y apretó su herida con mayor fuerza, no podía seguir corriendo con una herida que no regeneraba, necesitaba parar y curarse aunque fuera un poco, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba de su manada; sin pensarlo mucho -Quiza por la falta de sangre- se detuvo y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba dando su coordenada, solo esperaba que ellos no hubieran cazado a Stiles primero, esperaba que estuviera a salvo porque desde que se separaron en plena batalla no había hecho nada más que preocuparse y posiblemente eso era otro punto en contra, apestaba a desesperación y un poco de miedo.

-Que lindo-se burló-avisando al resto donde estas-Se acercó a Derek haciendo una señal-Eres nuestro Derek Hale-Mostro sus colmillos-Preparate para lo que viene-

Derek quiso rugir, quiso siquiera intentarlo pero su vista empezaba a fallar, podía sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban, podía sentir que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, solo quería que Stiles estuviera bien, su manada...Cayo al suelo con un sonido sordo, su último pensamiento antes de perder la consciencia era que quiza esta vez, su manada llegaría tarde.

-El mocoso humano viene corriendo-le dijo el Alpha sin perder la sonrisa-vamos a nuestros puestos, es solo cuestión de minutos para que podamos largarlos-se ganó cerca de Derek-Tu y tu estupido humano se vienen con nosotros, nadie nos amenaza y vive para contarlo Derek, son hombres muertos-se alejó de allí para esconderse en los árboles cercanos, si todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, estarían en movimiento dentro de poco.

................

-¡Derek!-gritó Stiles en cuanto vio al moreno en el suelo, mierda...mierda..estaba sangrando aún-Derek-se acercó a él y le dio un poco la vuelta, estaba inconsciente-no me hagas esto joder, vamos, abre los ojos-le dió leves palmadas en la mejilla intentando que abriera los ojos-tienes suerte de que te encontrara yo, debo avisar al resto-No quería mostrarse nervioso pero es que lo estaba. Había visto a Derek estar en problemas otras veces y solo una vez se desmayo, esto ya no era algo que hiciera, no era algo a lo que tuviera que acostumbrarse joder-Vamos Stiles, relajate-cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de tomar bien el teléfono entre sus manos y marcarle a Scott, necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles para poder llevarse a Derek con Deaton y ver que mierda estaba pasando-Scott-habló al sentir que le respondían al fin-encontre a Derek-

-¿Está herido?-preguntó el Scott sin saber muy bien que pensar de todo esto.

-Lo encontre inconsciente en medio del bosque, no estamos muy lejos de ustedes, tienen que apurarse, no se ve en muy buen estado y yo no puedo cargar con él hasta allí-Alzó la vista cuando sintió ruidos a su alrededor, mierda, debió haberlo pensando antes-Scott no vengas, es una trampa-Casi le gritó por el teléfono-sabes donde estamos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scott por el otro lado-Stiles muevete de allí ahora mismo, Cora va para allá con Jackson, vamos joder, muevete de allí-

-Debiste haberle hecho caso a tu amigo-habló el Alpha una vez más sin perder la sonrisa-el es más intuitivo que tu al parecer-

Stiles quiso darse la vuelta y correr o meter su mano al su pequeño bolso y rodearse junto a Derek con ceniza de pontaña pero apenas y bajo su mano un golpe en la cabeza le hizo que todo el mundo se moviera demasiado rápido, podía escuchar a lo lejos a Scott hablarle pero no entendía que estaba diciendo.

-Derek...-toco al mayor como buscando ayuda, sabía que se iba a desmayar de recibir un golpe más pero no podía perder las esperanzar, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Nos veremos luego Stiles-

Lo último que Stiles sintió fue un piquete en su cuello y luego todo se volvió negro.

Steve se acercó a Stiles y Derek con una cuerda en mano, no podía esperar a subirlos a la camioneta para poder empezar a Atarlos, no sabía cuando terminaría el efecto del acónito en Derek y no sabía cuando duraría el narcotico en Stiles.

-Henry, Diego-llamó a sus dos compañeros-vamos a llevarnos a estos dos con nosotros-informó-serán nuestro trofeo-

-A sus ordenes Alpha-dijeron ambos con respeto mientras terminaban de amordazarlos.

-He conseguido el sedante-habló Diego mientras se lo dejaba a su Alpha-según lo que escuche de  aquel emisario durará horas dentro del organismo y si el lobo ya tiene aconito en el cuerpo, lo dejara fuera de combate mucho más-cargó a Derek en su hombro.

-Bien, bien-soltó una risotada-me las van a pagar-Alzó la cara de Derek hasta quedar frente a frente, quería ver la desesperación en sus ojos-me las pagaras Derek, nadie se mete con nosotros y vive para contarlo-lo dejo caer una vez más y tomo parte del paño que tenía a mano para empaparlo lo suficiente el brebaje-Llevalo a la camioneta y mantenle este paño en la cara, ya veremos alguna otra forma de que no nos moleste por ahora-

Diego asintió casi colocandose en saludo militar para tomar el paño entre sus manos e irse directo a la camioneta.

Henry por otro lado cargo a Stiles como si no pesara nada, todos sabían que ese humano les traería más problemas despierto pero tampoco hacía falta tenerlo drogado en todo momento, llegaría el momento en que solo lo necesitarían lo suficientemente aturdido.

-Vamos, a la camioneta, es momentos de irnos-

Steve vio a sus dos betas irse y miró el perimetro sin perder la sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta la camioneta, esto iba a ser realmente bueno.

..................

Cora llegó al lugar dejando escapar un gruñido de molestia, habían llegado tarde joder, demasiado tarde, ni su hermano ni Stiles estaban por ningún lado ¿qué mierda había pasado?

-Intenta calmarte-le pidió Jackson caminando un par de metros lejos de donde se habían quedado parados para recoger el celular de Stiles-No sacas nada descontrolandote de esta forma, los vamos a encontrar-

-Tienen a mi hermano-le dijo sin poder mantener su forma humana-tienen a Stiles-repitió apretando sus manos-No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ir por él, tengo que traerle de vuelta-

Jackson la observo en silencio apenas y un par de minutos mientras sentía a Scott y al resto de la manada llegar ¿Cómo la habían jodido tanto? No podía haber hecho nada malo, debieron haber matado a ese estupido Alpha y a sus betas cuendo tuvieron oportunidad ¿Cómo habían siquiera pensado que ganarían? estaba más que claro que había corrido directamente a la trampa, como diría Stiles "habían corrido directo a la boca del lobo"

-Scott-saludo al recién llegado, podía sentir a sus compañeros betas completamente alterados por no encontrar a su Alpha y el mismo lo estaba pero debía intentar mostrarse sereno, nada sacaban perdiendo todos la cabeza-Encontre esto-le tendió el teléfono.

Scott lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó cerca de su nariz, intentando detectar algún aroma que les diera la respuesta de donde estaban pero todo lo que encontro fue olor a Sangre y Acónito ¿Por qué mierda olía a Acónito?

-¿alguna respuesta?-preguntó Erica mientras se movía nerviosa por el lugar mirando por los suelos, quizá las hojas podrían darle la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

-Huele a sangre-guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo-era de Derek asique posiblemente aún no se curaba, también huele a acónito-

-¿Por qué olería a acónito?-preguntó Cora logrando ser completamente humana-el acónito de Stiles se cayó cuando le rajaron la bolsa, no debería tener por aquí-

-Y no tenía-habló Alisson desde el suelo junto a Erica-Debieron lanzarle un dardo con acónito-levantó la mano con el dardo en cuestión-Lo que explicaría porque cuando Stiles llego estaba inconsciente-habló esta vez más para si que para el resto aunque de todas maneras todos pudieran escucharle-

-¿Qué me dices de Stiles?-preguntó Scott completamente asustado de la respuesta

-Un dardo con algún narcotico-hablo Erica con el otro dardo en las manos-huele realmente como si fuera un coctel de los mejores, es casi igual al que tuvo meses atrás cuando le operaron del apendice-se levantó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-¿Qué es ese olor?-preguntó dando un par de pasos hasta donde estaba Jackson para tomar un par de hojas en sus manos y arrugar la nariz ante el olor-huele a lo que nos inyecta Deaton cuando vamos muy heridos-

-Creo que hemos encontrado a ladrón de sedantes-dijo Lydia junto a Isaac, aun no sabía como todo se había vuelto patas arriba-debieron haberlo ocupado en Derek-dijo después enfocandose en la nada intentando recrear la escena-No podemos hacer nada aquí-dijo al final, ya sabía todo lo que había pasado, solo quería repetirlo una vez y eso debería significar tener un plan-Tenemos que contactar con Peter-Miró a Scott y a Cora-se cuanto quieren encontrar a Derek y Stiles, yo misma quiero encotrarlos, son mis amigos pero no sacaremos nada con quedarnos aquí culpandonos de porque no pudimos llegar antes, estarán bien. Son Derek y Stiles, siempre tendrán algún truco bajo la manga-

Cora solo frunció el ceño, sabía que Lydia tenía razón pero no podía simplemente ir a casa con las manos vacías, necesitaba a su hermano y a Stiles con ella y con todos, no podían simplemente desaparecer por culpa de esa maldita manada, los iba a matar con sus propias manos cuando los viera.

-Vamos a casa-dijo al final Scott, estaba tenso, pero las cosas no se quedarían así-vamos por Peter y Deaton-miró a Alisson-tu padre también debe venir, vendrá mi madre y-Mordió sus labios-debemos decirle al Sheriff que Stiles no está-

Alisson asintió en silencio mientras tomaba la mano de Scott en una muda ofrenda de apoyo, ella misma sabía que decirle al Sheriff sería doble carga para todos, no podía dejarlo al margen esta vez pero tampoco podían dejar que el se enterara aún.

-Lo decidiremos cuando estemos en casa-dijo al fin Alisson-podemos barajar nuestras oportunidadades y despiendo de a la conclusión que lleguemos Peter lo hará-

-Bien-

 

_**...Tiempo actual...** _

 

-Dajame ver si lo entiendo-hablo Peter aún sentado en el sillón con un mapa en la mesa-¿Cómo es que mi sobrino termino en la guarida de un Alpha?-

-Vinieron a nuestro territorio-rugió Cora en respuesta. Había llegado hace horas pero recién habían terminar de trazar parte de un plan, sentían que algo se les estaba escapando-Nos amenazaron con quedarse con Beacon Hills pero este es nuestro territorio desde siempre, peleamos y caímos directo a la trampa, el como se los llevaron no lo sé, es Lydia quien esta terminando de encontrar el fallo en nuestro ataque-

Peter posó su azulina mirada en Lydia, podía sentir la desesperación proveniente de ella ¿Cómo se supone que habían tenido una falla en su ataque? ellos realmente eran buenos, con Derek o sin Derek, eran como una maquina de ataque y podían lograr lo que fuera, los había visto acabar con otros enemigos sin problemas, había algo que se les escapaba de las manos con respecto a esa manda.

-Lo tengo-dijo Lydia al fin para enderezarse en el sillón-Derek me comentó que conocía al Alpha de la manada que había venido pero que no podía recordar de donde asique le pedí a Stiles que viera en sus recuerdos-

-¿Puede hacer eso?-preguntó Jackson con una ceja alzada.

-Solo si sabe lo que esta buscando, resulta que hasta ahora lo vengo a asimilar, era el chico que estaba detrás de Laura-

-¿De Laura?-preguntó Cora con ambas cejas alzadas-Espera, lo recuerdo, si-miró a Peter-era el chico que siempre se metía con Derek porque Laura lo defendía más, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Steve-

-Exacto-prosiguó Lydia-por lo poco que alcanzamos a investigar con Stiles, Steve se convirtió en un buen Alpha y venía con su manada para pedir la mano de Laura si es que esta ya no estaba casada-

-Pero el incendio, todo el mundo sabe que solo quedamos 3 Hale con vida y que cuando se produjo el incendio solo dos de ellos lograron escapar-

-Si, debió haber estado en constante movimiento cuando eso paso porque llego aquí preguntando por Laura-habló Erica-recuerdo que llego de buenas preguntando por ella pero cuando Derek le dijo que había muerto se volvió loco, como si algo hubiera terminado de quebrarse dentro de él-

-Entonces...-preguntó Peter.

-El cree que Derek mató a Laura para robarle su poder de Alpha-terminó Alisson haciendo una mueca-eso podría darnos una pista del porque habían dardos con aconito y sedantes para hombres lobo, quiere debilitarlo primero-

-Por lo que nos dijo Scott, Stiles le llamó en cuanto encontro a Derek y este estaba inconsciente asique debieron haberle lanzado el dardo antes de que nos llamara dando su posición, debieron haberle lanzado un dardo a Stiles también para poder llevarselo mientras aún hablaba con Scott después de todo Stiles fue uno de los que logro neutralizar a más hombres lobos para que ustedes se encagaran de ellos-

Scott hundió su cabeza entre sus manos ¿Cómo habían fallado tanto? habían logrado deshaserce de gran parte de la otra manada, no podían haber quedado tantos con vida.

-Vamos a encontrarlos Scott-Alisson le abrazó-no vamos a descansar hasta tenerlos de vuelta.

**_..........................._ **

Stiles se quejo débilmente mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo cansado y demasiado pesado para siquiera lograr abrir un ojo pero debía hacerlo si quería saber donde estaba y saber si Derek seguía frente a él como lo había estado antes cuando había despertado la primera vez. Con un esfuerzo monumental logro abrir los ojos y mantenerlos abiertos mientras su visión se acostumbraba a la poca luz del cuarto ¿Dónde estaban? Lo único que podía segurar es que no estaban en Beacon Hills, no era su tierra y su chispa se sentía tan atontada como se sentía el en ese preciso momento ¿Cómo habían caído a la jodida trampa? Se apoyó en la pared agradeciendo tener la boca ocupada porque así no podría devolver su desayuno.

Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto en busca de Derek, lo había visto casi frente a él antes de que lo drogaran ¿Cuánto podía haber pasado de aquello? Estaba seguro que bastantes horas por el frío que estaba haciendo en el cuarto, el no era un hombre lobo para poder resguardarse del frío a través de ese maldito calor que emanaban, solo era un humano con chispa que en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por encontrar a Derek.

-Ngh-

Fue un jadeo pequeño, más bien como un gruñido contenido lo que hizo girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado del cuarto y casi lloro de felicidad al ver que era Derek, estaba recién despertando pero se le veía demasiado aturdido para siquiera sentarse como lo había hecho él ¿Qué mierda le habían inyectado para dejarlo así? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, debía moverse rápido si quería traerlo consigo. Movió sus manos levemente y sonrió al ver que aun tenía su chispa, esos hombres lobos se habían descuidado por completo ante esto, bien, debería ser su tiempo para contraatacar; Con leves y ritmicos movimientos atrajo a Derek contra él, lo suficiente para apoyar a este contra la pared junto a él y luego movió sus propias manos para desatarse de las cuerdas, bien, estaba libre.

-Derek-se acercó al moreno luego de haberse quitado la mordaza-Hey mirame-golpeó sus mejillas al ver que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse sin enfocar a nadie-Derek-toco su frente y tensó su mandibula-mierda, tienes fiebre-volvió a golpear sus mejilas-Hey, eso, vamos mirame, concentrate en mi voz-le quito la mordaza y le desato las manos.

-Stiles...-susurró ronco intentando enfocar a quien fuera que estuviera frente a él.

-Ese soy yo-le sonrió-tuve tanto miedo por ti-Junto sus frentes mientras cerraba sus ojos-vas a estar bien Derek, no se que mierda te han estado inyectando pero estaras bien-

Derek cerró sus ojos sin saber que más hacer, Stiles estaba allí con él, estaba bien y él mismo no se sentía del todo bien, podía sentir a su lobo retorcerse de dolor por lo que le habían inyectado y a pesar de que ayudaba un poco despejandole la cabeza lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos no tenia fuerza suficiente para poder protegerlo, si iban a salir necesitaba esperar hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Diste tu úbicación conmigo cerca-se alejó un poco sentandose con la espalda apoyada en la pared nuevamente e hizo a Derek recostarse en el piso con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras movía sus dedos sobre el cabello ageno esperando liberar de aquella bruma a Derek-pero cuando llegue contigo ya estabas inconsciente-hizo mueca al ver que la herida aun no se regeneraba-nos dieron una emboscada cuando hablaba con Scott, me golpearon y debieron inyectarme algo porque quede frito-

-Apestas a drogas-respondió sintiendose un poco mejor, sea lo que sea que Stiles estuviera haciendo se sentía de maravillas-Necesitamos escapar, debemos movernos de aquí-

-Ya-le miró-pero estas con fiebre y tampoco estamos en Beacon Hills-cerró sus ojos-no podemos arriesgarnos a movernos de aquí, deberás avisarme cuando esten cerca para atarnos de nuevo, ellos no saben que tengo mi chispa y no quiero que lo sepan, es una ventaja-

-Piensas en todo-

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-le miró divertido.

-No decías eso la otra noche cuando se te olvido el lubricante-le miró divertido.

-Paso de ti-le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en falso enfado ¿Por qué no podías simplemente ser así siempre? No le molestaría tener este tipo de discusiones que terminaran en encuentros sexuales con Derek porque lo iba a hacer sufrir, ya vería Derek si se le olvidaría el lubricante una nueva vez.

Derek dejo escapar una pequeña risa, era tan fácil olvidarse de todo lo que estaba frente a ellos cuando estaba con Stiles, era como si todos sus errores y cargas no existieran porque no temía meterse con él -incluso antes de que fueran pareja- no le molestaba en lo más minimo decirle sus errores y tampoco le molestaba corregirlo cuando podía, ayudarlo cuando hacía falta, aconsejarse cuando lo necesitaba y mantenerse con él cuando no lo pedía. Stiles era todo lo que Derek siempre había pedido en su pareja, era todo lo que necesitaba, el sentirse bien sin tener que poner todo de su parte, en el saber que si no tenías fuerzas para levarte esa persona estaría allí para ayudarte a ponerte en pie.

-Vamos a salir de aquí Stiles-le prometió tomando la mano de Stiles entre las suyas-lo prometo-

Stiles cerró los ojos y apretó su mano débilmente al agarre contrario, si Derek prometia algo se iba a cumplir, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para que sus palabras se cumplieran.

 


	2. We together...

**_...Dos hora antes..._ **

Scott se removió incomodó en el sillón, llevaban varias horas buscando a por todo Beacon Hills sin tener ningún rastro de ellos, habían estado buscando en todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron, en menos de 2 horas tenían todo Beacon Hills cubierto y no habían encontrado nada, no podía concentrarse tampoco en pensar en algo para poder encontrarlos, no con toda la manada completamente nerviosa.

-Lydia-miró a la peliroja-¿No sientes nada?-le preguntó-quizá...-no quería decirlo, porque si ella sentía algo significaba que podrían morir y no quería eso.

-No-le dijo dandole una sonrisa aliviada-no siento nada de ellos, de ninguno de los dos y no se si sea bueno o malo-

-Dejemoslo en algo bueno Lydia, hemos pasado suficiente-Scott se jalo levemente los cabellos-siento que algo se nos escapa y no se que es-

-Scott-le preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza como cuando al fin encontraba la respuesta que pasaba horas buscando para darse cuenta que siempre estuvo frente a él-Stiles es humano-empezó-pero es parte de la manada y debes saber todo de él-miró a Scott-¿Cómo podrías saber la ubicación de Stiles?-

-Aullando y debería rogar porque Derek pudiera aullar de vuelta-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Recuerdas los entrenamientos con Derek? él dijo que podías saber la posición de un miembro de la manada con los latidos de su corazón, sabes el de todos nosotros de memoria. Además el de Stiles, el de Alisson y el mio laten un poco más despacio que el de ustedes, podrías..-

-Concentrarme en los latidos que conozco de Stiles y buscarlo por ello-terminó abriendo los ojos ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?-Eres una genio Lydia-le abrazó y corrió fuera para tener un mejor concepto de todos los ruidos.

Decir que se le hizo fácil era mentir, podía sentir los latidos de Stiles pero habían demasiadas personas, habían demasiados humanos en el lugar, habían muchas personas a lo largo y extenso que daba; estuvo por rendirse casi media hora después cuando aun no podía localizar el latido de Stiles hasta que lo encontro, latía demasiado rápido para estar bien pero era constante, no como cuando le daban ataques de pánico sino más como cuando debían encontrarse con alguna criatura sobrenatural y pelear con ella. Abrió los ojos solo un par de minutos después de encontrarle para ver a toda la manada reunida frente a él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lydia no muy segura de que su plan hubiera acertado.

-Los encontré, se donde están, es momento de movernos-les dijo a todos

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Cora nerviosa y al mismo tiempo enfadada de no poder haber ayudado a Scott para encontrar a su hermano.

-Ellos no estan en Beacon Hills.

 

*********************************

 

Derek apretó las manos sin poder hacer otra cosa, no podía defender a Stiles, no podía cuidarlo, no podía hacer que la tortura parara ¿Por qué mierda su lobo estaba tan débil? sabía que le habían inyectado algo, no quería siquiera saber que era aunque tenía la sospecha de que era Acónito -la había sufrido antes- no sabía que mierda ¿Por qué no podían irse por las buenas? Hubieran sido más que bienvenidos a volver a Beacon Hills cuando quisieran pero ¿Esto? esto realmente había matado todo acuerdo por muy tranquilo que fuera.

-Responde maldito imbécil-dijo Steve jalandole el cabello a Derek para poder posar su mirada en la del contrario-¿Dónde está Laura?-

-Murió-repitió, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces le habían hecho la misma pregunta-murió hace un par de años-

-Mientes-miró a sus betas asintiendo.

Diego saco las garras y las hundió un poco más en el abdomen de Stiles con una leve sonrisa, estaba realmente divertido al ver que ese humano no se quejaba, no había soltado ningún grito desde que empezaron con el interrogatorio y ya llevaba varios cortes.

-¿Dónde está Laura?-repitió esta vez ganandose detrás de la oreja de Derek-quiero la verdad Derek o tu compañero va a pagar las consecuencias-

-Es la verdad-Jaló las cuerdas con rabia e impotencia-Cuando la casa se incendió nosotros estabamos en el colegio, nos aviso el Sheriff de lo que había ocurrido y con Laura huímos de aquí, nos fuimos de Beacon Hills por al menos 5 años, ella volvió primero al enterarse de que nuestro tío estaba vivo pero jamás me llego algún mensaje de que ella-mordió sus labios al sentir un piquete en el cuello-volvió al poco tiempo y la encontre muerta-

David empezó a dejar caer el acónito despacio por el cuerpo de Derek, ese maldito debía estar mintiendo de alguna forma, había aprendido a mentir, debió haberlo hecho para que su corazón jamás se acelerara.

-Hueles a ella, cuando te transformas hueles a ella ¡Tú la mataste!-metió de golpe lo que quedaba de acónito en la jeringa y la retiró-¿Cómo puede ser que mientas de esta manera Derek, te creí más listo-

Derek dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante, sentía sus sentidos aún más nublados ¿Por qué mierda él iba a querer matar a Laura? Era lo único que le quedaba hasta darse cuenta que Peter en realdiad estaba bien y que su hermana Cora seguía viva, ella fue su compañera, su confidente, su hermana y mejor amiga ¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en deshacerse de ella?

Stiles mordió el paño que tenía en la boca, no era justo, el no la había matado, no mentía ante eso, Derek era incapaz de matar a alguien inocente, menos si era su hermana. Jaló las manos hacia si mismo sin lograr intentando soltarse de las malditas cadenas pero no podía, no sentía sus manos ya y esos imbéciles se habían encargado de marcar simbolos en las cadenas para que su chispa fuera nula, no podía aliviar a Derek y no podía hacer nada contra ellos, realmente increible.

-Bien, no planeo quedarme aquí y matarte ahora, no hasta que tenga la verdad con nosotros, Diego-miró a su beta-sabes que hacer, Henry-miró a su otro beta-puedes encargarte de Derek también, no mucho-miró a ambos-quizá para una media hora solamente-

Ambos asintieron haciendo un saludo a su Alpha cuando este paso por al lado de ellos.

Stiles alzó una ceja ante lo que iban a hacer cuando vio una botella completamente conocida para él en las manos de quien supuso era Henry ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Habían estado drogando a Derek con Acónito y con sedantes, por eso no sanaba heridas y estaba tan casando cuando despertaron hace un rato, lo estaban teniendo bajo control, estaban manteniendo a raya al lobo de Derek para que no pudiera defenderse de los ataques y que tampoco pudiera curar a Derek. Él mismo tenía un par botellas con sedantes para hombres lobo en la casa, las ocupaba después de alguna batalla especialemente dura o cuando necesitaba que sus compañeros durmieran un poco, incluso cuando Derek tenía problemas para dormir, solo dos gotas porque de lo contrario lo dejaría atontado gran parte del día pero ellos... vio con impotencia como abrían la boca de Derek y le metían mucho más que un par de gotas dentro ¿Es qué planeaban matarlo con eso acaso? Jaló de nuevo sus brazos con impotencia, no era justo joder.

-No creas que nos olvidamos de ti chispita-dijo Diego desde atrás de él con un paño humedo que pegó rápidamente a la nariz de Stiles-Deberias hacer que él dijera la verdad, sería más fácil para ustedes dos que aceptara de una vez por todas que mató a Laura, todos salimos ganando de esa forma-

Stiles removió su cabeza intentando alejar el paño de ella sin lograrlo, solo le quedaba mirar como los ojos de Derek brillaban en rojo hacia su dirección antes de que alfin se cerraran y su cabeza terminara cayendo hacia atrás lo suficiente par apoyarse en la pared, el tenía que ayudarle, el tenía salvarlos; sus propios parpados empezaron a pesar y antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de hacer efecto el sedante, un pinchazo en su cuello hizo que al final todo se volviera negro.

 

_**...Tiempo Actual...** _

-Vamos a usar esto-Scott le dio a cada uno una de las pulseras que Stiles había hecho para ellos pero que había entregado a Scott diciendole que las ocuparan solo si fuera de vida o muerte Stiles hizo estas pulseras casi en el mismo momento en que esa manada llego a Beacon Hills-se colocó la suya y espero a que todos se colocaran la suya antes de empezar a explicar como funcionaban-estas pulseras impiden que otras personas que no sean manada puedan saber donde estamos, funciona como un campo de invisibilidad con respecto a nuestros olores y latidos, si no nos ven no podrán saber que estamos aquí-

Lydia miró su pulsera con cautela, completamente admirada de que Stiles pudiera haber hecho algo como esto en tan poco tiempo y que nadie supiera de nada.

-¿qué pasa si perdemos la pulsera?-preguntó Erica jugueteando con ella mientras terminaba de acomodarsela.

-Stiles dijo que si eso pasaba nuestro olor "Regresaria de golpe" por al menos unos dos minutos-

-¿Significa...?-

-Significa que si alguno la pierde su olor será demasiado llamativo de aquí a un par de kilometros antes de que baje a lo que huele siempre, Stiles estuvo trabajando en ello para que no pasara pero no termino de arreglarlas antes de que pasara esto, asique tenemos una oportunidad para ir y rescatarlos-miró a cada uno de ellos-Vamos apegarnos al plan y vamos a ir a por ellos, nuestra prioridad serán ambos, si Lydia tiene razón con respecto a Derek estara demasiado debilitado, nosotros sanaremos más rápido, no intenten pelear contra el Alpha, vayan por los betas-

Todos asintieron mirando al bosque cerca de ellos, ahora que habían logrado llegar al bosque a las afueras de Beacon Hills y se habían centrado en encontrar el latido de Derek o el de Stiles se les hacía demasiado fácil saber donde estaban, pero se notaban lentos, como si estuvieran inconsicentes a pesar de que habían estado latiendo demasiado rápido hace algún tiempo.

-Vamos-

 

***************

 

Stiles gritó todo lo que su garganta le dió cuando el puño -del que reconoció como Diego- se estrello nuevamente contras sus ya casi quebradas costillas, habían empezado a golpearse desde hace unos buenos minutos cuando vieron que Derek aun no planeaba despertar y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, si el tuviera la posibilidad de mantenerse inconsciente no la habría desperdiciado.

-Di la verdad Stiles-le dijo Steve mirandolo apoyado en la pared-podríamos acabar con este tipo de sufrimiento, podriamos dejarte vivir si me dices la ubicación correcta de Laura, prometo no molestarla si la veo casada, solo quiero su ubicación y todos felices-

-Entiende que eso no pasará, Laura esta muerta, haste la idea de que no volveras a verla. Cuando conocí a Derek fue solo porque metí a mi amigo Scott quien es el Alpha por si no lo recuerdas, uno verdadero-terminó haciendole enfasis a lo de ser un Alpha verdadero solo para recordarle en que se había metido-el asunto es que el cadaver que vimos era el cadaver de Laura Hale, estaba partida por la mitad, me di cuenta con el tiempo que Derek no la había matado aunque lo pensé así, incluso hice que lo arrestaran-

-¡Mientes!-se acercó a grandes sancadas a Stiles haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos-no se como lo has hecho pero mientes-

-No lo hago, puedes ver en mis recuerdos, no miento ¿Por qué te mentiría en algo así? está bien que sea algo masoca al estar con un tío que le gusta empotrarme con cualquier tipo de superficie pero esto es superar mi limite-jaló sus manos para demostrar su punto-Era la hermana de Derek, era lo único que le quedaba ¿Por qué el la mataría?-

-Para alejarla de mi, está mintiendo para alejarla de mi, haciendome creer que ella está muerta y tu como la puta que eres lo complaces en todo-le jaló las piernas a Stiles y las abrió para meterse en medio-si yo te complazco ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?-

Stiles alzó una ceja ante sus palabras ¿Por qué ese imbécil no podía entender lo que estaban intentando decirle desde hace rato? simplemente de tenerle entre las piernas le estaban dando nauseas.

-Para que siquiera pudieras complacerme tendrías que ser un hombre lobo completo, asi como ese tío bueno que tienes inconsciente, te aseguro que las cadenas le dan un aire pero ese hombre de allá, simplemente con una mirada me vuelve loco-se enderezó todo lo que pudo-Y otra cosa-la sonrisa que le dio fue similar a la de VoidStiles-yo no soy una puta-abrió sus manos y soltó algo de aconito que con un pequeño movimiento de dedos llevo a la cara de Steve alejandole de él y aunque el que le soltara de forma repentina le hizo más daño no perdió oportunidad de reirse cuando lo vio desesperado intentando sacar el poco acónito que había logrado respirar-Y para tu información no solo soy la pareja de Derek Hale, también soy el emisario de la manada Hale-McCall -

Derek terminó de soltar sus manos y abrió los ojos en rojo lanzandose directo a Steve logrando que se estrellara contra una de las paredes, no iba a dejar que siguiera haciendole daño  a Stiles, no podía permitirlo, falló una vez con Paige, no cometería el error dos veces.

-Alejate de Steve, Hale o pagaras las consecuencias de de otra forma-

Derek se dio la vuelta para ver como uno de los betas mordía con fuerza a Stiles en un costado, sabía que no lo transformarían porque ese era un Don que los Alphas tenían pero si sabía que dejaría una cicatriz de por vida; sin pensarlo mucho de alejó de Steve para apoyarse en la pared con las manos alzadas, no quería rendirse sin pelear pero no soportaría perder a Stiles en el proceso.

-¿Quiéres saber la verdad?-preguntó de forma retorica a Steve-Pues te diré la verdad. Cuándo la mansión se quemó, con Laura estabamos en clases por lo que el Sheriff nos avisó lo que había pasado y ese mismo día con los pocos ahorros que Laura y yo teníamos nos fuimos de Beacon Hills, ya no teníamos familia aquí por la cual pelear y hacer un nuvo hogar-Apretó los puños-nos enteramos casi cinco años después de que Peter estaba vivo asique para no caer en alguna trampa de cazadores nos separamos, ella vino primero y se supone que me llamaría a diario para saber de ella y de Peter, no podíamos permitirnos que nos cazaran a ambos asique cuando deje de recibir su llamado esperé una semana, pensando que había tenido problemas con ello, que los cazadores se habían dado cuenta y que tenía que escapar pero ningún mensaje llego tampoco asique cogí un avión y volví aquí, a donde lo había perdido todo para darme cuenta que Laura no solo estaba muerta, sino que quien la mato fue Peter, el mismo tío que años atrás era como un segundo padre para mi y si el olor a Laura aún está presente cuando cambio a Alpha es porque el poder no duro tanto en Peter para que lo cubriera, lo maté casi dos meses después de que Laura muriera-

-Mientes, Peter esta vivo, yo mismo lo vi, todos lo vimos-

-Claro que está vivo, mordió a una de las compañeras de Stiles quien terminó por transfromarse en una Banshee, con ella se comunicó y lo revivió con algo de mi sangre. Además el que Cora estuviera viva fue algo de lo que me enteré hasta años después-terminó de relatar apoyando por completo su peso en la pared o simplemente caería al suelo, seguía sin sentirse bien.

-Steve-le llamó por el nombre Stiles por primera vez desde que se había conocido-Si tanto dices que mentimos solo deberías olfatear, el corazón se puede enseñar a latir igual de pausado cuando uno miente como cuando uno dice la verdad, pero el olor agrio de las mentiras, ese no se puede camuflar ni con el mejor perfume de todos-

Steve solo alzó la cara al techo moviendo sus nariz mientras olfateaba el ambiente estaba claro que era verdad lo que habían dicho porque no podía encontrar el olor agrio de la mentira, si encontraba el dolor de Stiles muy penetrante como también el envenenamiento de Derek, dolor en ambos por las heridas en sus cuerpos pero no mentira, ellos no mentían con que Laura estaba muerta.

-Mataré a Peter Hale-

-Bienvenido a la fila-le dijo stiles en forma burlona-aunque Derek lo alla logrado no le demorara más de un par de meses volver a caminar con nosotros, no gastes saliva ni fuerzas en eso, Peter es un caso perdido, terminas acostumbrandote al final-

Algo en Steve se rompió cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad, que Peter había burlado a la muerte no una sino que dos veces y una tercera solo demostraría que ese hombre era casi imortal, se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que ese hombre era algo así como el mismisimo diablo, la peor de las pesadillas.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad-volvió a hablar Stiles intentando respirar con el dolor en sus costillas-No me molestaría en que nos soltaras, a ambos la verdad, se que dañamos a tu manada pero esto es más que suficiente por todo lo que hicimos de verdad-Miró a Derek y mordió sus labios para no decir otra cosa más.

Steve soltó una risotada mientras se posicionaba cerca de stiles.

-Eres increible-le dijo-tienes razón, ustedes ya no me sirven para nada o quizá si-sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a rojo-serán mi cena-alzó la mano con las garras fuera y las paso por el pecho y abdomen de Stiles.

Derek ni siquiera lo pensó, su instinto fue más grande, sin importar que su cuerpo apenas y tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie respirando y sin importar que tuviera tanto acónito en su cuerpo para impedir que su cuerpo cambiara se lanzó directo a Steve, no dejaría que nadie dañara a Stiles, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera un poco de daño, no tenían derecho.

El grito que soltó Stiles al sentir las garras romper su piel no fue tan fuerte como cuando las sintió tocar sus costillas, si antes apenas y podía respirar ahora estaba seguro que no lo lograría, no era un fan de los golpes -aunque los tenía siempre después del entrenamiento- pero estos dejarían una marca especial.

-Alejate de él-rugió Derek corriendo los pocos metros que los separaban para enterrar sus garras en los brazos de Steve logrando alejarlo del cuerpo de Stiles, temía que le hiciera mucho daño y a pesar de que podía escuchar su corazón estaba seguro que con la cantidad de sangre perdida y la cantidad de narcoticos a los que apestaba no duraría mucho consciente-vuelvelo a tocar y te juro que no seré tan piedoso contigo-

-No eres más que un cachorro Derek-se burló soltando sus manos para alejarse de Stiles, ese muchacho apenas y había aguantado algo cuando vio su cabeza caer hacia adelante, al parecer el mocoso se había desmayado-eres el mismo cachorro que movía el rabo tras Laura, el mismo que siempre hizo que ella me odiara-cambió por completo a Alpha y se posiciono para lanzarse a Derek.

-Jamás hice eso-el gruñido que soltó fue más animal que humano-tenía 8 años cuando te conocí, Laura iba a ser mi nueva Alpha, llegaste en el momento menos adecuado y tampoco soportaste que Laura tuviera dos hermanos de los que hacerse cargo-Se dejó caer al suelo a cuatro patas mientras su ropa comenzaba a romperse, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar-jamás superaste que Laura no te quisiera, que te odiara luego de haberme quebrado el brazo-miró al piso antes de alzar su mirada a Steve dejando que pasara de una azulina mirada de Beta a la roja brillante de Alpha que tenía, dejando que el olor de Laura inundara el lugar-y te odiaria en estos momentos por haber dañado a mi pareja-terminó de cambiar para dar paso a un gran lobo negro con los ojos demasiado rojos para siquiera parecer reales.

Steve dio una suave inhalada al lugar y sus ceño se frunció completamente, era Laura joder, todo el ambiente olía a ella, a ella como la recordaba y todo provenía de Derek, ese maldito cabrón no tenía derecho siquiera de portar ese delicioso aroma, no era suyo. Con un gran rugido se lanzó sobre Derek intentando rasguñarle o herirle de alguna forma, jamás había visto a uno de los suyos transformarse en lobo y sabía que si lo lograban era porque habían logrado encontrar la completa armonía entre ellos y su lobo interior -algo realmente difiícil a pesar de las apariencias- y el hecho de que viera lo tranquilo y preciso que se movía Derek estaba seguro que lo hacia desde siempre. Debía ser una jodida broma.

-Hey Derek tranquilo-le dijo asintiendo a sus betas para que escaparan, no iba a dejar que ellos murieran por sus propios problemas-voy a dejarlos ir, lo prometo, jamás volveran a saber de mi-empezó a retirarse un par de pasos teniendo que quedarse quieto al ver a Derek que en estos momentos era más lobo de lo que cualquiera lo hubier sido antes, no podría razonar con él por haber dañado a su compañero y tener el olor de su sangre en las garras pero podía intentarlo; además si sus calculos eran correctos tendría la brecha de unos 10 segundos para poder escapar en lo que salía del cuarto y activaba el acónito de las pareder, luego podría estar tranquilo, llegaría hasta el fondo y escaparía de allí.

Derek se quedo quieto en posición de ataque mientras le enseñaba los dientes y pequeños gruñidos salían desde el interior, apenas y podía controlar a su lobo que solo quería venganza contra el maldito que había dañado a su pareja de esa forma, no podía permitir que el siguiera respirando el mismo aire que Stiles o lo iba a matar, porque "Steve" no era ni hombre ni un hombre lobo sino más bien como un intento de uno, un hombre con el rabo entre las piernas cuando se dio cuenta que no le salió todo como quería; Se preparó mentalmente, sabía que tenía un par de minutos antes de sucumbir por completo al acónito, el sacar a su lobo le había puesto más fuerza de la que tenía y ni hablar del hecho que ni siquiera había podido sanar un poco como humano mucho menos podría sanar ahora como un lobo completo. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó contra el contrario soltando el más fuerte y potente gruñido hasta la fecha, se iba a divertir con esto.

Steve intento correr, intento correr lejos de Derek cuando vio sus intenciones, intento poner su vida a salvo como sus betas habían hecho pero se dio cuenta que no iba a ser así, cuando llego a la puerta no pudo atraverla, no pudo siquiera poner un pie fue porque de inmediato una muralla invisible se lo había impedido, esto era...

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó dandose la vuelta para pelear con Derek, si iba a morir no iba a hacerlo como un cobarde iba a morir luchando.

-Jamás...subestimes al emisario de alguna manada-le dijo Stiles con sonrisa en sus labios manchados de sangre-se han equivocado en los sellos, si bien no puedo mover las cosas a mi antojo, la ceniza de montaña y el acónito si puedo-miró a Derek- _Ufam ci_ -

Derek bufó ante las palabras de Stiles y terminó por lanzarse hacia Steve, tenía que hacerlo, sentía el cansancio hacer estrago en su cuerpo, no iba a dejar que ninguno de los dos muriera y menos a manos de un psicotapa, habían peleado tanto en Beacon Hills para morir a manos del loco de turno, además, si no habían muerto a manos de Peter, no podían morir a manos de nadie más, eran fuertes, eran los mejores; logró conectar su osico con el brazo de Steve y lo apretó con fuerza, quería romperlo, quería despedazarlo, quería matarlo allí mismo, quería hacerlo todo con un solo mordisco.

Steve simplemente se giró logrando cubrir su cuerpo con su brazo, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si los colmillos de Derek conectaban con otro lado de su anatomía, posiblemente no viviría para contarlo. Sin cuidado alguno con su mano libre le desgarro una pierna y volvió a levantar la mano dispuesto a desgarrarle alguna otra parte aunque no podía, no podía herirlo sin sentir el aroma de Laura salir cada vez más de él, no podía ser verdad ¿Cómo podía dañar a Derek y sentir que era a Laura a quién estaba lastimando? No era justo sentirla a ella en todo momento, como un lobo guardían protegiendo a su cachorros, como el Alpha que se supone que era protegiendo a Derek con garras y dientes como lo había hecho hace tiempo.

-Laura...-Dejó escapar mientras caía al suelo con Derek aún sobre él, podía sentir que había dejado de morder su brazo para lazarse por su cuello, iba a morir y no le importaba...quizá no lo hacía, quizá sí-Lo siento Derek, pero necesito sentirla aunque sea quitandote el poder de Alpha-saco una aguja muy parecida a las que había ocupado con Derek para inyectar acónito y la clavo en el centro del pecho de este dejando caer el liquido con rápidez.

 

_**¡DEREK!** _

 

*****************************************

 

La manada había logrado llegar en relativo poco tiempo pero dentro era un tunel, no podían avanzar sin perderse porque las esencias estaban todas mezcladas, los latidos de Derek y Stiles estaban por todos lados, sonaban por un lado y se quedaban en otro, aparcían por un tunel pero desaparecían por otro ¿Cómo siquiera iban a andar a ciegas? el olor era otro problema porque no había olor, no había nada ¿Cómo se supone que los iban a salvar si no podían hacer siquiera lo más minimo?

-¿Sintieron eso?-preguntó Erica parando en seco-Se siente como a Derek-

Scott se quedo quieto y cerró los ojos moviendo su nariz un poco, debía volver a confiar en sus instintos tanto como podía, no iba a dejar a sus amigos aquí, no si podía evitarlo.

-Es Derek-le dijo luego de unos minutos-es por aquí-miró al grupo-Erica, Boyd y Alisson vayan por este tunel y al fondo deben girar, el olor a Derek se hará más presente, Cora, Lydia e Isaac irán conmigo por este lado, por favor intenten no encontrarse con el Alpha-No lo decía porque no confiara en su manada, lo decía más que nada porque un herida hecha por un Alpha se demoraría mucho más en sanar que cualquier otra y si estaban en una pelea sería realmente una desventaja.

Ambos grupos dieron apenas y un par de pasos entre ellos cuando vieron correr a los betas de Steve hacia ellos ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

Cora no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, no iba a aceptar que se fueran como si nada si sabían donde estaba su hermano.

-Apestan a Derek y a Stiles-dijo en voz alta-apestan a acónito y a sangre ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?-gruño ya en su forma beta.

David apretó sus la puños desde el suelo mientras miraba a Diego, iban a morir allí mismo y lo peor de todo es que ellos mismo se habían metido en ello.

-Le inyectamos acónito-dijo al final mirando a la chica-nada más-

-¡Mientes!-rugió.

-Cora-se acercó Scott haciendole señas al resto para que corrieran por sus amigos en un solo grupo-Debes calmarte por favor-le pidió-no sacas nada con matarlos-

-Si que saco-le dijo mirando al beta allí-voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno como mi hermano no este vivo cuando lo encuentre-se levantó de David con la mano de Scott sobre uno de sus brazos para asegurarse de que iba a cumplir su palabra pero en un pequeño movimiento se soltó y estampo un golpe en la cara del Beta para dejarlo inconsciente-tu sigues-le dijo al otro levantandose al final.

Diego trago grueso, esa mujer daba mucho miedo si había dejado inconsciente a su amigo con un solo golpe.

-Yo...-levantó sus manos en rendición e intento dar algunas explicaciones correspondientes.

 

_**¡DEREK!** _

 

El grito hizo estremecer el lugar, tanto Scott como Cora giraron sus caras hacia el pasillo por el que había venido el grito.

-Fue Lydia-Dijo Cora intentando no morder su labio.

-Y Stiles-le dijo Scott para girarse a Diego-Si el muere, no seré yo quien te mate, te pasaré a Stiles-le dijo-y dejaré que te despedace vivo-golpeó con fuerza la pared junto a él y tomo la mano de Cora corriendo donde había venido el grito, necesitaban correr.

 

***************

 

Stiles hizo subir todo el acónito que tenía en los bolsillos y lo arrojo de golpe mientras lloraba, dejo que se posicionara en la cara de Steve sin posibilidad a respirar aire fresco, no le dio la oportunidad de que pudiera respirar bien porque en cuanto lo vio abriendo la boca en busca de aire dejo que una gran parte del acónito entrara por ella, dejo que le revantara los organos por dentro, dejo que se adentrara lentamente como lo había hecho en el cuerpo de Derek y dejo que se alojara en su corazón, dejo que poco a poco la vida se le escapara intentando respirar, que lo último que viera fuera a Stiles con los ojos completamente rojos moviendo solo sus manos para matarlo, sin necesidad de tocarle, que le viera poderoso y como alguien de temer. Cuando lo vio quedar inmovil cerró los ojos, no podía escuchar a Derek respirar, no podía escucharlo respirar joder, había hecho todo lo posible con gran parte de su chispa para desviar el acónito del cuerpo de Derek, que no fuera al corazón y no sabía si lo había logrado joder, porque Derek estaba inmovil con los ojos cerrados en el piso, porque no podía ver desde su posición si estaba respirando o no.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó con enojo jalando una vez más sus cadenas sin lograr moverlas siquiera un poco.

-Stiles...-

Se giró todo lo que daba para ver a Lydia frente a él, verla llorar mientras se acercaba de a poco como si el simple hecho de tocarle iba a dañarle aún más.

-Derek...-Mordió sus labios-grité el nombre de Derek antes de llegar-Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Stiles, ella no tenía tanta fuerza para sacarlo, solo podía quedarse allí y mirarlo sangrar-Lo siento mucho-lo abrazó sin importarle que manchara su ropa de sangre-lo siento mucho-repitió-no quise, intente reterno todo lo que pude pero...fue más fuerte-

Stiles se quedo sin aliente mientras el monólogo de Lydia continuaba ¿Significaba que no había logrado salvarlo? Había estado seguro que lo había movido a tiempo y que no sabía si estaba vivo solo porque no podía ver como respiraba, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad joder, Derek no podía morir, Derek no podía. Ni siquiera sintió cuando entre Erica y Boyd le sacaron de las cadenas ni cuando Isaac le tomo en brazos cuando sus piernas parecían no responder, no sintió a nadie, solo quería acercarse a Derek, solo quería abrazarlo, cerrar los ojo y al abrirlos  darse cuenta que esto era solo una pesadilla, que nada de esto estaba pasando, que era su imaginación, que Derek estaba bien.

-Stiles-

Alzó la vista encontrandose con Scott y apenas y tuvo fuerzas para lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle, no sentía los brazos por todo el tiempo que permanecieron sobre su cabeza, no quería saber nada, no quería nada.

-Derek-susurró cerca del oído de su amigo, estaba cansado, quería descansar pero no quería hacerlo si Derek no iba a estar allí al despertar-¿Él...?-

Alisson se acercó al cuerpo del Alpha para correrlo con un pie de Derek, despacio se agacho contra Derek y saco la jeringa de su cuerpo.

-Esto tenía acónito-les dijo-por la posición en la que esta debió haberla clavado directo al corazón-sobó ligeramente el pecho de Derek en busca de alguna otra jeringa-esperen-dejo la mano en el pecho de este y miró a Scott-Si Derek hubiera muerto significaria que su poder de Alpha llegaría a Cora, así como paso con la madre de ellos y Laura-miró a Cora-¿Sientes el poder de Alpha en ti?-

Cora se quedo en silencio un momento y terminó por negar mientras cambiaba sus ojos en dirección a Alisson.

-¿De que color son?-preguntó acercandose a su hermano.

-Amarillos-miró a los chicos-¿Sienten que la perdida de su Alpha?-

Erica cerró los ojos concentrandose y negó, sentía la manada unida, sentía los lazos con sus compañeros betas y con Jackson en el loft junto a Peter a espera de respuestas pero no sentía nada extraño.

-Sigo sintiendo a Derek como mi Alpha-les dijo-algo dentro de mi solo grita "Alpha" y tengo una muy fuerte necesidad de correr donde Derek como correr donde Stiles y asegurarme de que nadie les hará nada-

-Estás diciendo-preguntó Isaac con el asomo de una sonrisa.

-De alguna manera sobrevivió, no se como porque se supone que en teoría no podía, clavo allí y debió haber llegado al corazón-

Stiles solo miró que Derek estaba bien, escuchaba a Alisson y al resto de la manada hablar pero no podía entender nada después de haber escuchado que Derek estaba bien ¿había funcionado? El cansancio llego a su cuerpo de golpe y dejo que sus piernas sedieran al fin ante su peso, ahora si podía descansar.

-¿Stiles?-Scott se arrodillo junto a su amigo al sentir que las piernas de este no respondían-hey Stiles-pasó una mano a la cintura de este para poder sujetarle bien y la otra la levantó para golpearle levemente la cara-Hey amigo no te duermas-

Stiles lo intento, con todas sus fuerzas que lo intento pero estaba agotado, no sabía si era por toda la chispa que había ocupado o si era por todo lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas pero no, simplemente sintió sus ojos cerrarse y la inconsciencia le acompaño apenas y un par de segundos después.

-Mierda-Scott acomodó a su amigo entre sus brazos para poder cargarlo al estilo Nupcial-que alguien cargue a Derek-les dijo-y que otro llame al loft para que Deaton y mi madre esten presentes, necesitaremos todas las manos disponibles.

Cora asintió haciendo una pequeña mueca a sus amigos para acercarse a su hermano y cargarlo cuando lo vieron cambiar a humano de nuevo, suponían que realmente estaba mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba para poder cambiar de nuevo; despacio -y luego de cubrirle-lo cargó Boyd teniendo especial cuidado con la pierna y su costado que no parecían tener ganar de sanar siquiera un poco.

 

*****************************

 

Los ojos de Stiles se movieron incluso antes de que los pudiera abrir, sentía el cuerpo pesado y le dolía hasta el último de sus cabellos, no quería moverse mucho pero si quería saber donde estaba al menos haría el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos por unos segundos.

-Hey-escucho que le hablaban de su derecha.

-Hey-respondió logrando abrir los ojos mientras giraba hacia la voz, aun le costaba enfocar porque a veces sus ojos se cerraban sin su permiso pero logro mantener la vista fija hasta que logro reconocer a la persona-hola Lydia-

La pelirroja simplemente le dio una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿cómo pude equivocarme?-le preguntó-sentí a Derek morir, grite su nombre porque lo sentí morir pero ahora mismo estaba evolucionando mucho mejor-

-Debí ser yo-

-¿Tú?-

-Ocupé todo el poder que tenía en intentar desviar el acónito del corazón de Derek pero al parecer hice que la aguja retrocediera justo cuando el acónito iba a salir-sonrió casado-tengo suerte-

-Mucha suerte-tomo la mano de Stiles con vendas en las muñecas, la verdad es que ambas muñecas estaban a carne viva cuando lograron ver bien las heridas  porque la restricción que tenían estaba quemandole la piel-Derek esta bien por si quieres saberlo, Deaton esta terminando de hacerle el cambio de vendas antes de traerlo aquí de nuevo-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En el cuarto de Isaac, el despertó al segundo día que los trajimos aquí, tu duraste un poco más y según lo que nos dijo el mismo Deaton era porque habías agotado casi toda tu chispa y la perdida de sangre había ayudado un poco a eso-

-¿Cuánto a pasado de eso?-preguntó mucho más despierto que al principio de la conversación mientras intentaba incorporarse aunque fuera un poco.

-Cinco días-lo empujo débilmente a la cama de nuevo impidiendole incorporarse siquiera un poco-nos hemos turnado para no dejarles solos cuando ambos estaban inconscientes y ahora que Derek estaba despierto nos turnamos para cuidarte mientras Deaton le revisa las heridas-

Stiles asintió levemente dejandose acomodar en la cama sin oponer resistencia alguna, la verdad es que no sabía que tan molido estaba hasta que intento incorporarse, realmente pasarían buenos días antes de eso.

-Lyds...-empezó apretando sus manos.

-Tranquilo, avisaré que estás despierto aunque creo que todos ya lo saben, subiremos de nuevo cuando sea hora de comer para poder ayudarte-lo arropo y se levando de la silla junto a Stiles para besar su frente-Derek ya viene, nos vemos luego-salió del cuarto.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo para quedar solo un par de minutos cuando las puertas volvieron a ser abiertas esta vez por Derek, un Derek que se veía mucho más palido de lo normal pero vivo, podía verlo respirar y mirarle con ambas cejas alzadas como reprochandole que hubiera despertado justo cuando el no estaba.

-Derek-habló medio estrangulado mientras se sentaba en la cama sin importar que su cuerpo protetara por ello.

-Stiles-dejo escapar el hombre lobo con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba cogeando a este-¿Qué tal estás?-le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.

-Cansado-le tomó la mano-pero mucho mejor ahora que al fin te veo-le sonrió.

-Deaton me dijo lo que hiciste-Le comentó después de acostarse en la cama de lado para poder mirar a Stiles-que detuviste la aguja justo antes de que entrara a mi corazón-le acarició  el pecho junto a los bendajes-te debo al vida-

Stiles no dijo nada, simplemente tomo la mano de Derek y la apretó contra las suyas, había pensado que no iba a poder escucharlo más.

-Fue un momento desesperado, intente todo lo posible por tenerte conmigo, no iba a dejar que el nos ganara-le sonrió-además me protegiste como una fiera allí, te lo debía-

Una débil y pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la cara del Alpha mientras se acercaba a la cara de su compañero, aun no podía creer como ese pequeño humano había logrado salvarle la vida de esa forma, no sabía como había logrado matar a un Alpha y tampoco sabía como había logrado hacer que el poder del Alpha fuera hacia él, quizá era más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

Cuándo sus bocas se juntaron, cerro sus ojos e intento dejarse llevar en todo las emociones que Stiles estaba entregando y las mismas que él estaba entregando, sabía que eran demasiadas, no hubiera soportado estar sin él, había perdido amor de su vida una vez porque era un crio imbécil, no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera mientras pudiera evitarlo.

-Por cierto-preguntó bajito sin separarse mucho de sus labios-¿Qué quisiste decir con Ufam ci? sabes que entiendo polaco pero es solo lo que tu me enseñas, esa palabra jamás me la habías dicho antes-

-Significa confío en ti-le dijo bajito-te amo-terminó por acortar la distancia mientras envolvía sus brazos por el cuello de Derek-Te amo-repitió entre besos esta vez-

 

Derek sonrió dejando que Stiles llevara el ritmo del beso, no le importaba que pudieran perder unos buenos minutos en una gran sesión de besos, ambos lo merecían por todo lo que habían pasado.

-También te amo-

 

**_Until we..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado :3 no leemos en un nuevo trabajo


End file.
